Never Have I Ever (Divergent One-Shot)
by CherrySlushLover
Summary: Games of Never have I Ever always result in secrets being revealed. It's a fact. AU. Four/Tris. Implied other canon pairings. One-Shot for now ;D


**This is a birthday present for bookaddict223 who requested a Four/Tris one shot: I hope you love it! Sorry it's a week late but it took longer than I thought XD **

**And of course, I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well! xx**

**A Divergent Fanfiction: **

**'Never Have I Ever'...**

"Never have I ever..." Christina starts mysteriously. She leans against Will, grinning when her drink slops slightly. I flinch but don't say anything. As soon as I had heard what they were going to play, I wanted to back out, but I knew that would only give everyone more leverage against me and the name 'Stiff' would never have been more appropriate. We sit in a circle in an abandoned room at our training centre since no one could find a house that was empty. Our circle consists of a mix of our self-defence trainers and us trainees.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in a school classroom."

Will chuckles before drinking, as do Uriah and Shauna. Tobias and I were still sober. I try not to leap in glee as I think of the fact that he has never kissed someone like that. It seems intimate somehow.

But he is only my instructor; I shouldn't be that bothered about what sort of extra-curricular activities he participates in. It doesn't matter how I think he looks at me or how I feel when he's close to me. Even now, when there's Al sat between us, I am tense. I've known him for all of four months, convenient since his nickname is Four. And jut because I'm the only one of us to know his real name, it doesn't mean we have something.

"Never have I crushed on one of my friends," Molly smirks, looking over at me slyly. I resist the urge to leap over the centre of the circle and pummel her.

Uriah drinks.

Shauna drinks.

Will drinks.

Christina drinks.

I pause. I can't look over at Tobias right now, especially since I have the sneaking suspicion that Molly wants me to. Now is when I need to make a decision: I can either lie and not drink, or be brave. The decision takes a split second but it feels like a lifetime to me. The alcohol burns me all the way through.

I wait for the comments but there isn't any. But it's obvious I am the centre of attention now. Shifting back, I try to look nonchalant as I meet my friends' curious gazes.

"What?" I shrug. "Everyone knows that I had a crush on Will when we first started training!"

Everyone's eyes all turn to Tobias. My heart leaps as I realise he also took a sip. Without looking at me once (not that I expected him to) he says, "I don't kiss and tell."

My heart deflates like a balloon, but I brush off the irrational feeling. Like I keep telling myself, I shouldn't be bothered if he kisses other people. We aren't betrothed to each other, and to think that he feels the same connection to me that I do with him is preposterous.

"Never have I ever snogged someone in a storage room," Uriah laughs, nudging me. "But I wouldn't mind."

I return his grin, his enthusiasm catching. I can feel Tobias glower at us from the side, his hand gripping his drink so hard, I'm shocked that it isn't a pile of sand by now.

"You shouldn't flirt with the trainees, Uriah," he mutters, "You know it's against the rules."

"Of course I do. But do you?" Uriah counters, snaking an arm around my waist. I don't know what possesses me to do so, but I lean into him. He's warm beside me and my chilled skin turns alight in happiness at his heat.

Tobias stands angrily, brushing his hands on his jeans. "What a stupid game. I don't know why I agreed to play."

"Hey man, calm down!" Will steps in, trying to diffuse the tension but Tobias just brushes him off, walking out without a backwards glance.

"So, who needs to take a drink," Shauna says, attempting to smile.

No one except Molly smiles. "Maybe we should break it up now. I don't feel like it anymore."

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before someone comes and spots us."

We all move simultaneously towards the doors, and head out, sneaking glances surreptitiously to ensure we haven't been spotted. A figure to the right catches my attention, and something about the way he is standing, ramrod straight and suspicious, gives his identity away. I wave goodbye to everyone, pretending that I'm going the long way home, and walking towards Tobias as soon as all signs of them have disappeared.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I ask him, but I don't manage to catch him unawares. He doesn't have the title of best Instructor for nothing.

"She's here." He smiles slightly at the thought of this girl, and I deflate. Maybe I had been harbouring some sort of hope after all, because I was sure I wouldn't have been so disappointed now.

"Who?" I try to remain as cheery as I had been before, but fail miserably as he raises an eyebrow at my tone.

"You. I wanted to speak to you."

I frown and he pulls me deeper into the alleyway behind us, covering my mouth with his hand. "Shh. I think there's someone there."

I stare wide-eyed at him, but I'm not there for him anymore. He's alert, surveying our surroundings intensely. He pushes me against the wall, completely shielding me with his body. Considering the distance between us at this point is useless, since I doubt there's even a centimetre there. The sound of my heartbeat is the only thing I can hear in the other wise dead street, until a voice breaks the silence. I muse silently whether Tobias can feel my heartbeat; I can feel his against my fingertips.

"I'm sure I saw Four going this way." I almost relax at Molly's voice, but the next words have me freezing. "I'm sure I saw the Stiff following him. If we catch them on camera, it's all the evidence Jeanine needs to drop them from the course, and then we'll be at the top!"

Listening carefully, I hear their footsteps recede, and only then does the tension leave Tobias' shoulders. He glances at me, and all of a sudden, there's too less oxygen. The space between us is non-existent as I feel an arm circle my waist. I am so close to him I can see that his eyes have a patch of lighter blue within their dark depths near the corner of his eye.

My gaze drops to his lips.

In the next moment, I'm reaching up to grip his shoulders and pull his face down to mine. His lips meet mine with a firmness I have come to expect in him, but his hands are gentle as they push the hair out of my face, trace my cheekbone, the modest neckline of my dress. I pull back, breathing hard.

"You heard what Molly said. They're waiting for you to mess up."

"But they're not here now," he reiterates.

He kisses me again, his tongue tracing my lower lip and we're back to square one. I don't think I could have brought myself to caring even if I tried. all my emotions pour into this moment, all my anger at his dismissals, the longing whenever I saw him, and the frustration when he shut down like I meant nothing. He explores just as desperately as me, but it's more about what he can get me to do than anything else. His lips curve into a smile when he leans his forehead against mine.

"I take it you don't like Uriah then?"

I can't even answer; he's rendered me speechless.

**I hope you liked it! I've wanted to write a Divergent story for quite some time, so, depending on the response I get for this, I am contemplating continuing this as a multi-chapter fic! So if you want this to be continued, you know what to do! Follow/favourite/review! ;D Of course, feel free to drop me a PM to let me know your thoughts! I look forward to hearing from you either way ^.^**

**Thank you,**

**CherrySlushLover**

**xxx**


End file.
